Smothered
by Ififall
Summary: Fic on short film "Nightswimming" Martin will do anything to Forget, but Luke has other ideas, that could damage them both.


AN: Strong Language, mature content, Adult scenes. The first line of the lyrics I do not own, trhe rest are made up.

"I thought they'd be fireworks, I thought they'd be changes

I thought they'd be trumpets sweet as their sensations

I can't try to make this work, I don't have the patience

Tie yourself safe to the tracks

The train has left the station"

"Lets start over"

Those three words could wash away every sin of the past. Ellen being Ellen nodded. She knew He didn't know she knew, and that's how it was going to stay. Luke knew he could be a good boyfriend, she just had to give him a chance. They took it slow. Luke said he wouldn't rush Ellen to do anything, they had all the time in the world. On Fridays and the weekend when he wasn't working he'd take Ellen out, anywhere she wanted.

Luke figured Ellen was having fun, she never moaned or complained, that was one of the things he loved about her. They'd go bowling and feed chips to each other, go to the cinema to watch a scary film. Luke would cuddle her close, give her space and then watched Ellen's fingers brush against his thigh. Tempting him...it was so hard, but he'd been a gent. Luke would walk Ellen home and she'd peck him on the cheek, another day ending another box that Ellen ticked off in her mind.

Luke really wished Ellen was here at night, not to touch, he just needed her there. The night was the worst. Martin was in every one of them. The flash back to the pool-house keeping Luke awake. Martin slamming him up against the wall, Luke wiping away the blood from Martin's burn. Martin's hand on his shoulder creeping down his chest. Luke needed Ellen to help him forget all of it.

But he couldn't and worst thing about these thoughts, were that they weren't nightmares they turned Luke on he could never admit it. He'd ruin his chances with Ellen for good after waiting so long. It didn't stop him from going back to the pool house though to see if Martin was still on duty. He got in, his trainers squeaking on the white tiled floor. He walked around the pool and down the steps to the office. He could hear laughter and it wasn't Martin's.

Luke crawled to the office window on his hands and knees, then took a quick peek inside. Martin was in there with some woman with dyed blonde hair a dinnerlady type that really liked her Mars Bars. Luke felt a little sick, a little betrayed, yes he had Ellen, but it had only been two weeks since Martin had hugged him or touched him. Who was she anyway? Luke crawled back on the floor past the pool upstairs to the pool house bunk.

He was with Ellen in the bunk the last time, trying to cop a feel under her top, hoping that she'd undo her jeans, now he was here cold hungry and alone with Martin entertaining some tubby cow downstairs. It wasn't fair. He was about to fall asleep when he noticed water gushing from a pipe. Luke stood up and walked closer to it. At first he thought it was water, but green yellowish sludge started ozzing out and Luke turned away from the smell. He sat on the bed, hands in his trousers trying to think of Ellen, when the door creaked open.

"You, again" Martin said as he chucked a bucket with a mop inside the room and held the door open with his foot. "I didn't do anything" Luke said honestly, moving his hand. "How's Ellen?" Martin asked as he turned the small light on and took the mop to the sludge. "Ellen's great thanks, we're doing really well" Luke said as he started walking towards Martin. "Yourself?" Luke asked. Martin nodded as Luke passed him the bucket. "You've got a friend here, I've been looking, you know, the way you looked at me and Ellen" Luke prodded. Martin chose to ignore him. Luke and Ellen were none of his business, not anymore.

Luke knew that trying to make conversation was useless but he still tried, now the sludge was in the bucket and Martin was spraying the pipe and the surrounding areas with disinfectant. "That girl your wife?" Luke asked. Martin said nothing putting the disinfectant bottle in the clean side of the mop bucket, he lifted it up and turned the light off, leaving Luke silent in the dark. Martin went back to his guest took a chip with a blob of Tomato sauce from her plate and told her he'd show her around, avoiding the upstairs bunks of course.

Luke was woken up in the morning, by some cockney accent on a phone. He jumped up got his trainers and went out the backway, something told him that Martin didn't work the day shift. He caught the bus home took out his phone on the way. A few missed calls from Ellen, it was nice that she was worried about him. He texted her back and they arranged to meet up later after Luke had looked up better tyres for his dad.

Luke had seen that Ellen had spruced herself up and decided to take her somewhere nice, they ended up going to the town centre walking around chucking paper straws at each other, when Luke spotted a comfy looking cafe that they'd never gone to. "Let's go here" Luke suggested as he pulled Ellen's arm. "Whatever you say, but you're paying" Ellen said stroking his arm and following him inside. Ellen ordered a hot chocolate and strawberry puff pastry while Luke had sandwich with a Pespi. Ellen started talking about her college course when Luke noticed someone familiar in his eyeline.

That woman, that fake blonde dough-girl that Martin was laughing with yesterday. She was sitting on a chair, but Luke didn't know who she was speaking to. He had a pretty good idea though. With Ellen taking about some girl called Laura at College that she had a problem with it was a little difficult to cut her off to follow Martin to the toilet, but Luke managed it. He opened the toilet door and found Martin using one of the stalls. Checking no-one was there Luke decided to challenge him.

"Did you follow us?" Luke asked. He got no answer, just the sound of Martin's piss going down the glass bowl. "You working tonight?" The tap water echoed in the toilet. Another man walked in and Luke had no option but to leave. He got nowhere with Martin, but Ellen kissed him on the lips as he dropped her back home. Luke had no problem with getting to know Ellen better, but he had to know who Martin's mystery blonde bird was as well. Martin knew Ellen, so it was only fair.

He went back to the cafe a couple of days later and found Martin's blonde behind the counter. It turned out she worked there. Her name was Beth and after work one night Luke made sure that he was the last one in before she closed up. He struck up a conversation with her and even helped her load her shopping into the car on one cold night after he'd wrapped left over jam doughnuts in foil. "You can have one love" Beth told him, but Luke shook his head. "Nah thanks, but I'll help you with those bags" Luke said, as they both got into her car.

"Ta love" Beth said as she started the car, she asked Luke a lot of questions, but strangely enough, Luke didn't manage to get much out of Beth. She stopped outside her place and Luke hoped that this was where Beth lived with Martin. Beth put the key in the lock as Luke noticed a light come on and a figure rushed past her. "Ya going now?" Beth asked. "Yeah love...see you later" Luke noticed a figure step towards the car and pause. Luke walked closer with carrier bags. He walked right up to Martin's face and went in the kitchen Martin shared with Beth.

Luke came back out to get more carrier bags while Martin stood frozen in shock. "She's nice" Luke said. Martin began to walk off until Luke ran up to him with an ultimatum. "Say something Martin. Open your gob, or I'll tell her I swear" Martin shook his head. "What are doing at my house? This is were I live for god's sake with my wife" Luke looked at Martin's fingers. "I told you before" Martin said. "I thought you were lying" Luke argued.

"Tomorrow, meet me at the pool house Martin" Luke offered. "No, no, no" Martin said, but Luke was going to prove that he had him in a corner. "Meet me or I'll call the police" Luke said, even though he wouldn't have. "To tell them what?" Martin asked in disbelief. "Go running back to Ellen you little shit" Martin said turning round to see if his wife was out at all. "Meet me or I'll tell them you're a nonce" Luke warned. "I'll tell the police you touched me, you forced me and you beat me up" "Bollocks" Martin snorted. "They'll know it's a pack of lies" "Really? Will Beth?" Luke said as like clockwork Beth came out the door.

"You two going to stand there gassing or are you gonna help me Kiddo?" Beth asked Luke as she closed the boot. "At your service" Luke said as he gave his most innocent smile and rushed back over to help her. That night Ellen invited him over. Her parents had gone out and her little sister was at a sleepover. Luke was allowed to touch her and she could do the same but refused to go down on him and stuck to kissing his chest instead.

Luke kissed Ellen on the forehead and was pleased to snuggle up with Ellen in her bed, but he wanted to be pushed further, harder, faster. Luke would have to make Martin cross that line, So what if Martin was happily married with Beth. People always pretended they were happy until they tasted something different. What Beth and Ellen didn't know couldn't hurt them and Luke was only experimenting, it's what all Teenager's do...Right?


End file.
